Forge
Forge Character Name: Hamar son of Dain son of Maddic; usually goes by the nickname Forge Email address: kault@hotmail.com Division: Freelanders Physical Description: Forge is unusually large, even for an Ogier. Nearly 12 feet tall and physically powerful, with shoulders, arms, chest, and back heavily roped with muscle from decades working with stone and steel. Keeps his mustache shaved completely and his beard trimmed to a very narrow and short strip just below his lip. His jet black hair is relatively short for an Ogier as well, meaning it comes just barely to his collar, and he has the brown eyes common to Ogier. Forge is just entering his prime, having very recently reached his maturity (200 years old). Place of Birth/Raising: Stedding Madan Character History: Forge was unusual. That was the word most often applied to him, anyway. He knew it, understood it, and never thought twice about it. Unlike every other Ogier he had ever met, Forge didn't have the special connection to the trees that was so sacrosanct among his people. True, he felt comforted and peaceful in the shelter of the stedding like he did nowhere else; in fact, he could think of no other place he would ever call home. But he couldn't feel the trees or talk to them in the same way so many other Ogier could. Perhaps it was the lack of any spark of Treesinging talent. Whatever the cause, Forge had never given it another moment's consideration since he had discussed it with his father as a child. That didn't mean the rest of the stedding thought it was normal, though. Forge had been given his gifts in other areas, and those added to his status as idifferent/i. What he lacked with regard to the Great Trees, he was given in abundance with lifeless stone and steel. He was a prodigy. It was almost as if the stone blossomed at his hands and cold, hard iron danced to please him. At the time most young Ogier were learning to care for the Great Trees and the other green things of the stedding, Forge was honing his skills with the hammer, chisel, and anvil. Why, even the fact he had a nickname, remarkable in its own right, was due to his incredibly special talents. His atypical ability was noticed early on, and so another odd quirk was added to his legacy. Forge left the stedding for the first time at an extremely young age, and as he grew older often traveled with the Stonemasons to repair buildings in places as far away as Tar Valon. It wasn’t like he was on an adventure, though. The older Masons kept a close watch on the young Ogier, just to keep him from being hasty of course, and kept him busy working the Stone for days at a time. And, worried as they were about the Longing, the older Masons never allowed the journeys Outside with the youngster to last more than one or two months without at least a quick jaunt to the nearest stedding for several days. Still, he was able to observe the vibrant life of the humans firsthand, even sneaking away a few times for a few moments to talk or watch a gleeman or a horse race. Perhaps this had more of an impact on the youngster than anyone realized. It was after a few of these trips Outside, that another notable oddity began to be observed. While rarely hasty like so many young Ogier, Forge held a view of time that was foreign to both his peers and his elders. The Elders called it “focus”, and they arched many a shaggy eyebrow over the young Mason’s devotion to his pursuits, which now included history books written by humans ("Why, who ever heard of such a thing?”), training with battle axes and staves, and inquiries into battling the Dark One (”He’s going to put a long handle on his axe, mark my words.”), in addition to his own traditional studies and time at work. In fact, few knew that it was on a trip not quite 20 years ago to discuss the reconstruction of the so-called topless towers in Cairhein, after the Aiel had burned them down, that Forge’s decision was made. While reading an old manuscript that he had found in the library, so tattered he could barely make out the words, describing an Ogier-built city that no longer existed, the last piece of the puzzle in his mind shifted, and he decided that he would travel Outside. He wanted to see the world, not the places in the Ogier history books, but the world that existed now. The one that had long since moved on without his kind. Ever since that day he had been focused on preparing to leave the stedding. And when rumors began reaching his ears about prophecies, and the Last Battle, and the Dragon being reborn, he knew the time had come to begin his journey. Perhaps it was foreordained for him to fight against the Dark One, as the Ogier did of old. And now that he could leave the stedding responsibly, unlike that likable, but hasty, young Qulias, his path was set. Even if it was unusual. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Ogier Bios